My heart is a battleground
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: The sequel to The Bond of Flame so do not read until you've read the first one! Thanx! Will Roxy and Axel ever get some time to themselves!
1. The journey

The sequel is here! YAY!

* * *

Y'know, for awhile I thought I would actually have a peaceful, private life with Axel...

No way.

Just a few months after the war, Axel and I were just starting to relax. Until that stupid new report. Now we were on the run...AGAIN.

As I quickly packed my things, I wondered if this stupid war would ever be over. Axel seemed just as disappointed as I was. But at least we would get some "action" in our lives.

"Axel, we're gonna have to take the gummi ship over there," I sighed.

Axel gaped at me from the other side of the room "Why?" he asked.

"Because the King cast a spell on the castle that wouldn't allow anyone to teleport there," I replied.

Axel sighed as he slammed the lid of his suitcase down. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight, they'll be checking houses tomorrow," I informed, wondering if the world was on our side.

"Okay," murmured Axel. "Let's go tell Leon and everyone,"

I nodded and followed him outside, I felt bad that I had to leave my friends. Axel sensed my sadness and laced his fingers through mine.

I smiled and pushed my negative thoughts away, trying to make the most of my last day in Radiant Garden.

"You have to leave?" asked Aerith sadly.

"Yeah, they'll be looking for us soon," sighed Axel.

"Aw, we're gonna miss you!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"We'll come back..." I reassured them.

"We won't forgot you guys," added Leon.

"Y'all better come back soon, now!" smiled Cid.

I smiled and hugged each of them, Aerith and Yuffie giving me items for the trip ahead. Leon taught me a new ability that would come in handy when battling.

Axel and I said our goodbyes and headed for the station.

* * *

"You got everything?" I whispered.

"Yep," said Axel, as we quietly walked down the street.

It was 11:00 and guards were patrolling the area, Aerith gave us an invisibility potion so we wouldn't get caught. Axel said even if we did get caught, we could kill every guard here. So true, but it would be best to be stealthy and not cause a commotion.

As we neared the station, I wondered if we would ever see this place again.

We quietly boarded the gummi ship, Axel turned on the engine and lifted off as quickly as possible. I took one last look outside at the beautiful city before we were lifted into space.

Axel switched it on to auto-pilot and looked at me. "You wanna go to bed?"

I yawned and nodded.

For the first time that day, he smiled. "Okay then!" he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. I laughed as he dropped me on the bed and jumped on top of me.

"Axel! Get off! You'r-Ack! Choking!" I laughed.

Axel laughed and nuzzled my neck "Just the two of us..."

"..all alone, in space," I muttered.

Axel gave me this weird grin. Oh crap, I knew that grin.

"A-Axel! –" I started but he cut me off by kissing me passionately.

Looks like I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Axel cuddling next to me. What where my cloth-oh yeah. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed and into the shower.

After a hot shower, I noticed Axel had woken up. He was in the other room and I heard faint music. Was that..?

As I walked in, I saw Axel turning up the radio to the numa numa song. I laughed and he turned around. He grinned and started mouthing the words to the song and picked me up. We dancing around the gummi ship for an hour until we collapsed on the floor, laughing.

As I started to get up, the ship vibrated sending us flying back. Axel slammed against the wall, cursing loudly. And I landed on the floor.

Axel stumbled to the controls and started shooting madly at the attackers. Why is it everytime we are actually having fun, we're interrupted?! I sighed and took the other controls, helping Axel shoot off the heartless ships.

As the battle continued, the screen started flashing, and King Mickey's face appeared on it.

"Axel, Roxy! Get over here, quick! The castle is under attack!"

* * *

Yep, the 1st chappie...REVIEW! Tell me what you think! 


	2. The awakening

Hi! Um...yeah I'm posting this as fast as I can...

* * *

"We'll be there in a sec your majesty, we're kinda...ugh..being attacked right now.." he muttered while trying to maneuver the ship while shooting.

"Well y-oh, Sora just arrived! I'll see you in a minute!" smiled the King while Axel protested.

"What did he mean see you in a-" I started but was thrown across the ship when we lost control and it wen corkscrewing through space...shutting down my consciousness..

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Axel and I sprawled on the ground, I looked out the window to see we were in the Hangar of Disney Castle.

Axel groaned and shakily got up, rubbing his back. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, some ride that was.." I sighed.

"At least we're here, let's go find the King," he suggested walking out of the ship.

I looked at the garden which had bushes shaped like animals and multi-colored flowers. It looked so calm, how could it be under attack?

"Okay, either this is a trap or Sora took care of them," mused Axel, looking around.

"I'm guessing Sora.." I sighed, remembering the spikey-haired keyblade wielder.

As we walked, I remembered the times I spent in the organization, Axel had told me we were always together and sometimes would hang out with Demyx or Zexion. I couldn't really remember them, although sometimes in my dreams I would get a glimpse of us talking.

I remembered that one day Axel had to go to Castle Oblivion, I was sad that he had to go and while he was gone I built my friendship with Demyx. When Axel returned, I was shocked to see he was the only survivor, and I wondered why. He told me he had to kill some of the traitor members, one of them being Zexion.

I was really angry because Axel had betrayed us and killed Zexion, who I had grown to like after awhile. Sometimes I think me liking him was the reason Axel killed him...

It seems like every night I dream about one of those events, its like going into the past and watching it like a movie. As I pondered this Axel waved his arm in front of my face to see if I was still on this world.

"Disney Castle calling Roxy! Are you there?!" he snickered.

My eyes flicked back to him in a daze-like trance.

"Did you hit your head hard in the gummi ship?" he asked.

I shook my head "I was just...remembering.."

"Let me guess...Demyx and Zexy?"

"How did you..?"

"Roxy, I've known you ever since you became a nobody, I think I would know what you're thinking about," he smirked.

Before I could say anything, I noticed we were inside the castle, and King Mickey greeted us "Hiya! Hoep your trip wasn't too bumpy, I had to summon you here!" he smiled.

Axel and I looked at eachother "Nah, it wasn't bumpy at all,"

"Welp that's good to hear, Sora is in the library with the queen! C'mon!" he instructed leading the way to the library.

We came upon two big doors with a transparent wall guarding them, Mickey put his hand up to the doors and the wall immediately disappeared. We walked inside slowly and to our surprise were tackled by a former friend.

"Axel! Roxy!" cried Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they hugged us.

We laughed and greeted them back, then we gave the King and Queen our full attention.

"Well, as you have seen, the organization is back," started King Mickey wearily. "So I want each of you to travel worlds again, Axel and Roxy going to a separate world then Sora, Donald, and Goofy," we nodded, signaling him to go on "Now, Roxy and Axel, I want you to see if some of them can side with us, since you used to know them,"

I thought for a moment _Demyx and Zexion! They would surely side with us!_ I looked at Axel who seemed to know what I was thinking and nodded.

"Okay, I want you to stock up your items, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can board the ship and Axel and Roxy can portal out," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" we all saluted.

When the meeting was over I took Axel aside to talk. "Do you think we could get Demyx and Zexion to side with us?" I asked.

He thought for a moment "Probably, if Xemnas hasn't brainwashed them.." he replied.

"Hopefully not," I sighed, then looked up at him. "Let's go,"

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I reassured him, and walked towards the door, waving to the King and Queen.

Outside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were discussing matters of their own.

"Great, we have to defeat them AGAIN," he groaned.

"Don't worry, a few of them will help us," I smiled putting my hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and smiled that funny Sora smile and nodded.

"Are ya gonna get some them there organizers to help us, Roxy?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah...at least 2 of them.." I answered, thinking about them again.

"Well, we better go, see ya guys!" waved Axel then dragged me into a portal.

I was taken aback at the sudden departure "Axel, calm down!"

"If we're going to find them, we have to hurry!" he urged.

I nodded and walked through the portal, we arrived in Twilight Town, my 'hometown' kind of.

Before we could take another step something jumped in front of us.

"Don't move"

Wait...was that..Zexion?!

* * *

REVIEW! 


	3. Friends reunited

hey guys, sorry it took so long..there might be some Zexy lurve triangles soon...XD

* * *

Zexion's POV

It's weird. I never thought one of my friends actually had the nerve to command that Riku replica to kill me. But somehow, I guess it's payback. For loving _her._

Roxy.

We all used to be best friends, talking amongst ourselves, Roxanne being the only girl in our group. It's obvious I fell for her, but not like _that._ I loved her like she was a sister, I didn't have some lust for her like Axel did.

They were together, and I was happy for them, I just wanted her to be happy. It's not like nobodies can feel jealousy, right? Sometimes though, when I was around her, I could feel the rhythm in my chest.

But ever since she left, things changed. Axel, Demyx, and I started fighting and blaming eachother for her departure. That's another reason why Axel turned traitor.

And I might have joined in a few 'plans' to overthrow the organization...so maybe that's why he killed me.

No matter, I'm back now, after Xemnas brought us back for domination.

He ordered me to find the traitors, although I just thought it would be Axel, I thought Roxy was long gone.

Oh, how wrong I was...

* * *

The figure who I thought was Zexion was hooded and stood still as if frozen in shock, then before I could reach him, he disappeared.

"No! Wait!" I called, but he was already gone.

"Who the hell..was that really..?" stuttered Axel.

"We should split up and look for him, I'll check the rooftops and you can check downtown," I instructed, pointing towards our destinations.

He nodded and we started our search. I flipped onto the nearby tram and scanned the roofs, as the tram rode through the streets, I noticed a figure on the clock tower.

I used my gravity powers to glide over to the tower, trying not to be seen. As I gently landed on the edge of the tower, I saw the hooded figure had removed his hood.

I don't know how I didn't scream, but I managed not to, I stared at the blue silver hair which covered one of his dark blue eyes. He back was facing me, but I could tell.

"Zexion?" I managed to breath out.

"Oh mysterious organization person! Where are ya?" Axel called out as he strolled through the streets of Twilight Town. "I promise I won't hurt you, unless you're Saix or Xigbar."

Axel smirked as he continued his so-called search, suddenly, a drop of water landed on the ground next to him. Axel's emerald eyes locked on the liquid, feeling nervous.

He stared at it again, and shrugged it off, as he took another step another drop landed next to him, and another, and another.

Axel twitched, he would just die if it started raining, but he noticed how the water only landed in one spot, then out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"Oh shit," cried Axel.

* * *

The cloaked schemer whipped around, ready to eliminate whoever just said that. When he adjusted to who I was his eyes widened, he could barely find the voice to speak.

"Roxy..?"

I smiled and felt my eyes getting all glassy again, I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, I could tell he was taken aback by this, but tucked my head into his neck while embracing me.

He was so warm, and I couldn't believe he was alive, I stayed pressed against his cloaked body, not realizing I was crying. (Why the hell do I cry so much?!)

He probably felt the wetness on his shoulder because he brought my face up to him. His eyes widened. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because...I missed you!" I sobbed, scolding myself for crying.

He smiled gently, and wiped a tear from my face. "We better find the others, then we can talk," he smiled, and teleported us back onto flat ground.

* * *

"Stay back, traitor! Or I'll...I'll...spray you with water and stuff!" threatened the Melodious Nocturne.

Axel's face was priceless, it was along the lines of OO .

"Demyx..?" Axel said slowly.

"You better believe it, or else you're..you're..AXEL!" he cried and tackle hugged his former friend, sending him falling on the ground.

"Ack! Demyx...get..off!" he sputtered.

"You don't know how much me and Zexy missed you guys! Did you find Roxy? Are you two married yet? Did you name one of the kids after me?" he rambled.

"Demyx..I'm eighteen..I don't think...I'm old enough for either of those things..." he choked.

"Oh right...but you did find her?" he asked.

"Yes...now get OFF!"

* * *

"What happened after you left anyways?" asked the confused Zexion, glancing at me.

"Long story...but as soon as we find the others we can ta-" I started but was suddenly thrown backward by someone's hug.

"ROXY!!! OHMIGOSH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU?!" cried a familiar voice, which I could tell by the hugging.

"Demyx?!"

"You bet it is! Don't EVER run away like that again! I was worried sick! I thought you were dead!" he scolded.

"Okay DAD!" I laughed, hugging Demyx again. Man, did I miss those guys, it had been what seemed like forever since I saw them.

"So, what happened, huh?" asked the eager Demyx, Zexion nodded anxious to hear what happened too.

Axel and I looked at eachother, and then told them what happened, (the last story) leaving out the mushy bits.

"So...you forgot about _everything_?" asked the bewildered Zexion.

"Even _us_?" sniffed Demyx.

"I didn't mean to, DiZ removed my memory.." I sighed, feeling bad that I had forgotten my best friends.

"Aw! Don't worry about it! All that matters is that we're together now!

* * *

hey guys, I have a question..should Roxy and Axel have a lemon? Just asking cause I need an opinion. 


	4. The Dream

sorry for the wait guys x.x hope you all still remember this

* * *

"We should get going soon," suggested Roxy, looking at the setting sun as it sunk over the horizon. The three nodded and started on their way to the gummi ship, Roxy hung behind a bit, thinking about the memories she had still not remembered.

Axel noticed her uneasiness and took her hand gently, showing a sign of concern on his young features.

Roxy looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand back and walked at the same pace. Axel looked back down at her, his head slightly tilted.

"You okay?" he finally asked in a low tone, noticing she wasn't acting like her usually spunky self.

Roxy nodded solemnly, and leaned her head on his shoulder, showing her fatigue from the day. Axel smiled and holding her hand, continued back to the gummi ship.

"Whoa, never been in one of these before..." said Demyx in awe, taking in the look of the inside of the gummi ship. Zexion looked silently with him, and looked back at Axel for an explanation on where to stay.

"Uh..there's two extra rooms over there," shrugged the pyro, and waited till they were back in their rooms, and picked up the quickly tiring Roxy and set her gently on their bed.

Axel smiled as she drifted silently to sleep, taking in how pretty she was while asleep, and crawled in next to her.

"Goodnight Roxy," he whispered and kissed her head before falling asleep with her.

"_So you have to go to Castle Oblivion for awhile?"said the disappointed Roxy, crossing her cloaked arms sadly, her amber hair falling over her face._

"_Yeah... _," _sighed Number IIIX sadly and brushed the hair from her face reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll be back, if I can survive Marly's constant rambling," he muttered sarcastically._

_Number XIII giggled and kissed him gently and wished him good luck, him kissing her in return, and quickly waved before disappearing in_to _a portal._

_Zexion walked beside her, smiling he took her hand and nodded "I'll be back soon, I promise," _

_Roxy smiled and hugged him tightly, and waved at him as he left._

_The already lonesome manipulator sighed and prayed to herself that Axel and Zexion would be okay..._

_The day had finally come, the day where the groups from Castle Oblivion would return, Roxy bounced excitedly in her seat, anxious to see her friends again. Demyx sending her reassured smiles from across the room._

_11:58_

_Everyone was quiet, some silently hoping that they all survived, although that was probably impossible, others_ _hoping some of them perished._

_Roxy closed her eyes tightly, trying to imagine Axel's beaming face as he embraced her once more._

_!2:00_

_Roxy looked excitedly at the door, a few seconds passed by..no one entered, her anxiety increasing._

_12:10_

_Still no one, Roxy probably would of been crying if she could, gripping the side of the seat. _

_Finally, a single portal appeared, and who else came out but..Axel._

"_Axel," whispered Roxy excitedly, finally knowing he was alive, trying to flash him a smile, that he didn't return. He looked serious, no signs of emotion on his face, just fury, and maybe some regret?_

"_Number IIIX, where are the others?" demanded the Superior._

_Axel looked down regretfully and looked back up, "...gone,"_

_As soon as hearing that word Roxy had portaled herself out of there, and back into her room, where she huddled in a corner, her sadness swallowing her._

_Fifteen minutes later, Axel came in, and as soon as he saw her trembling he knelt down and held her tightly._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, but in a way that wasn't for the losses, more for something he did._

"_W-what for?" she asked, Axel stood up and the regret on his face showed again._

"_I...I went against them..." he muttered, trying to think of a way to sum up his story._

"_Who?" she demanded standing up as well._

"_All of them.." he sighed._

"_Zexion?" she asked nervously, he nodded, then she raised her voice "Why?!"_

"_Because, they were planning to overthrow us, the organization! I had to stop them..." he looked away. "I pretended to be with them, so they wouldn't suspect, they ordered me to kill Vexen, so I obeyed, to gain their trust," he continued._

_Roxy nodded, signaling him to go on._

"_So, I took care of that, and that kid we were supposed to watch, Sora, he killed Larxene and Marly..so then I had to take care of the basements.." he went on, "I didn't even know Zexy was in it...but Riku ended up killing Lexaeus, and while Vexen was alive, he made a replica of Riku,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Another "Overthrow the Organization" thing, and Zexion was in it..." he stopped looking down again._

"_Oh no...Axel..you didn't.." she stuttered, her eyes glistening._

"_I had to Roxy, he wasn't himself...and neither was I," he said regretfully._

_Roxy looked away, her anger starting to boil, why would Axel kill Zexion? Their friend? "So, since you weren't "yourself" you killed our friend," she said coldly._

"_Well actually the replica killed him, but under my orders yeah.." _

"_So?! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed and turned away._

"_It was because...because of you," he admitted, trying to sum up his feelings._

"_What?"_

"_The plan..it was about you, they were gonna do something to you, I had to stop them, I couldn't lose you! Even there, I was losing control because you weren't there!" he yelled, trying to explain._

_Roxy looked down, feeling her eyes starting to brim up with...tears? She shook her head and ran out of the room, running as fast as she could and out into the dark night._

_Panting, she stopped at the edge of Memory Skyscraper and let her powers lift her onto the tower. Sighing she leaned again the rail, feeling the warm tears crawl down her face.._

"_Roxy..." sighed a familiar voice, approaching her steadily, Roxy remained silent, her back facing him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to see her face. Roxy tried to avoid his gaze, not wanting him to see her crying._

_Axel finally got her to turn around, gasping at what he saw, he looked into the face of the crying Roxy, seeing how innocent and beautiful she looked. But also how shocked he was to see a fellow nobody crying._

_Still baffled, Axel slowly wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. He lowered_ _his face and kissed her head softly, trying to make the world right again._

Sorry for the long dream, I wanted to clear the questions up for what happened before. XD


	5. Passion

Levidicus, to answer your question, lets just pretend Roxas never existed, and Roxy is kind of an...alter version. Cause she's not Sora's nobody, I just liked the name Roxy, and thought it would be better if Roxas wasnt in the story. No flames, Roxas lovers. -.-;;

Oh yeah, and this chappie is semi-lemon-ish kind of and it's short but whatever. I wanted to try out some Axel/Roxy fluff. x3;;

* * *

Roxy woke up, startled at her dream from the past. So that's how the argument went...

She blinked, and noticed Axel was sitting upright in bed, seemingly in deep thought.

"Axel..?" said Roxy questionably.

Axel looked down at her and smiled "Good, you're awake," as if expecting her to wake up.

"But it's twelve in the morning," she tilted her head slightly.

"Exactly," he whispered, a mischievous look on his face, he grabbed her hand and got up.

"Wha? Where are we going?" demanded Roxy quietly, but Axel put his hand to his lips, signaling her to shush. Roxy sighed and followed him out of the gummi ship, being as quiet as possible so they didn't disturb Zexion or Demyx.

Once outside, Axel created a portal, startling Roxy, who thought they were just gonna ditch the others.

"What are you doing?" asked Roxy impatiently.

"You'll see," smiled Axel and led her into the portal swiftly.

They arrived at a peaceful lake, sparkling in the moonlight, Roxy's violet eyes widened at the beauty.

"What-are we fishing or something?" smirked Roxy, Axel rolled his eyes and smiled with the mischievous gleam again.

"Better," he purred and took her to the edge of the lake, then pulled her into his arms, ready to show her how much love he felt for her. Bringing her face up to his, he smiled gently.

"I wanted us to have some alone time,"

Roxy then understood what he meant, looking at the lake, and back at Axel she smiled. Shrugging off her tanktop, Axel threw off his shirt swiftly. Soon both of them were standing completely bare in the moonlight. Axel carried her into the water, until it was up to their shoulders.

"I thought you didn't like water," pointed out Roxy, smiling and putting her hands on his bare shoulders.

Axel smirked and brought her closer "When I'm with you, I couldn't see a difference," he purred into her ear, then pressed his lips against hers passionately.

She returned the kiss firmly, then pressed herself fully against his bare body, moaning at the feeling crawling down her spine. Axel intensifying the kiss, then bringing his tongue into her mouth slowly. Lowering his hand down her back, Roxy feeling his chest and venturing her hands down lower areas, causing the pyro to moan slightly, kissing her neck tenderly.

"I love you Roxy," he whispered.

"I love you too Axel,"

* * *

Tell me what you think of it, this is like, one of my first lemon-y ish scenes so yeah. 


	6. The Outbreak

Okay people, next chapter! .;; I'm putting alot of dreams in here, I know, but it will add to the plot later.

* * *

"_Why do I have the feeling we're gonna get busted?" sighed Roxy as her and Axel ran through the halls, looking for somewhere to hide._

"_You worry too much Roxy, look we'll hide in Demyx's room," he said and pointed to the room down the hall, quickly, he and Roxy ran inside, slamming the door behind them._

"_Oh, hey guys what's the big rush?" asked the Melodious Nocturne, sitting on the bed._

"_No time now, gotta hide," panicked Axel, looking around frantically, "There!" and ran into the closet, pulling Roxy with him._

"_What are you doing, playing hide and se-" started Demyx but was interrupted by a loud shout down the halls._

"_WHO DYED MY HAIR PINK?!" yelled a certain Luna Diviner from his room. _

_Axel and Roxy burst out laughing, then Demyx, who got the picture joined them, then stopped suddenly when there was a loud knock on the door._

"_DEMYX!" called Saix angrily from outside._

"_I didn't do it I swear!" shrieked number IX and ducked under the covers._

"_Then where's Axel?!" demanded Number VII._

"_How should I know? It's not like he's hiding in my closet or anything!" said Demyx nervously, Axel and Roxy groaning._

"_I will let the Superior know about this!" called the angry Saix and stomped off, Roxy and Axel peeked out of the closet._

"_Is it safe?" asked Roxy quietly, Demyx looked outside and nodded._

_Smiling Roxy jumped onto the bed, breathing a sigh of relief for not getting busted...yet._

"_Wait..didn't he say he was gonna tell-" remembered Axel, his eyes widening when the phone rang._

_The three of them stared at it, not sure what to do, trembling Demyx reached over and picked it up slowly._

"_Hi you've reached Demyx's room, I'm not hear right now so please leave a messa-" he said nervously trying to mimic the_ _message tone, and was cut off by the Superior's yelling._

"_Y-yes Xemnas, I understand, no I have no idea where they are.." Number IX tried to say calmly, he gave Axel and Roxy a you-are-so-busted look. "I'll be sure to tell them," he finished and hung up quickly._

"_He said if you both don't get up there in one minute he's gonna send the Berserkers after you and make you clean the castle, or something," smiled Demyx, in a panicked state._

"_Great.." sighed Roxy and started walking to the Head's office with Axel._

_When they arrived, Saix was standing next to the Superior, his now bright pink hair making Axel hastily smother a laugh with a cough._

"_Number VIII," said Xemnas dully, as if it was no surprise Axel would be in his office, again "And Number XIII, I'm surprised you helped with such a thing,"_

_Roxy remained silent, looking both frustrated and guilty that she played a part in this, although making Saix's hair pink was fun._

"_It's bad enough that Axel and Demyx have been pranking other members, I do not need you to join them, am I clear?" said Xemnas firmly._

_Roxy looked down, and nodded "Yes Superior," she said in a dull tone._

"_And Axel, you need to stop this constant pranking, and if the only way to get through to you is-" Xemnas's lecture was interrupted by a loud crash and a scream in the hall._

"_DEMYX!!!"_

_Xemnas stood up suddenly, "Now what?" he groaned and walked outside, leaving Axel and Saix giving each other silent glares._

"_Why did Xemnas hire you in the first place?" growled Saix._

"_Because he wants my body..?" said Axel as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_You won't have one when I'm through with you!" threatened Saix and came towards him, Roxy stepped between them, frustrated._

"_Will you guys knock it off? It's just dye, it'll wash out," she snapped, rolling her eyes. Axel reluctantly stepped back, only obeying because it was Roxy._

"_I'm not taking orders from lower ranks, especially you," said Saix stonily. _

_Roxy narrowed her eyes, her anger starting to boil, why couldn't Saix just take a hint?_

"_Just because I'm lower rank doesn't mean I can't kick your-_

* * *

Roxy woke up with a jolt, looking around, she noticed that she was back in the ship with Axel, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. How did she end up there? Whatever happened to their night at the lake where they kissed fiercely and pressed themselves together until their lips turned blue?

_Man, why did the dream have to end so soon? I wanted to see Saix get whooped._

"Axel? Axel!" she nudged him, he groaned and turned around.

"Got it memorized..?" muttered Axel, still half asleep while rolling over in the bed.

"Axel! I had another one of those flashback dreams!" she said, wanting to tell him about the pranking.

Axel's eyes widened, "You did?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep! You and me dyed Saix's hair pink, so we hid in Demyx's room, but then we got busted and I was about to kick Saix's butt when it ended," she told him excitedly. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! We had some good times.." he drifted off, "Oh, right, he was all 'I don't take orders from lower ranks' and then you were all 'Just cause I'm a lower rank doesn't mean I can't kick your-' and then Xemnas came in," he sighed. "So we were all 'hoshitson what happened?'and I think Demyx's water clones got loose and they broke that vase in the hall, it was classic," he laughed.

Roxy giggled and snuggled into his chest, remembering how they always had eachother's backs. Axel slung an arm around her, kissing her head softly.

"Wake up already!" yelled the impatient Demyx from outside the door. "It's 10:30! Places to go, nobodies to beat!"

"Yeah, yeah we'll be there in a sec," groaned Axel as he reluctantly got up from the bed.

Roxy jumped up and opened the door to find an impatient looking Demyx, and Zexion who was at the table drinking tea.

"Morning!" she chirped, feeling cheerful, Axel appeared in the doorway next to her, looking a bit annoyed to have to get up.

"Any news?" asked the pyro, he wondered what the organization was up to this time.

Zexion stared at the television, seemingly in awe or in shock, "You should have a look at this.." he said quietly.

The three approached the screen, shocked, they saw that Radiant Garden was pretty much destroyed, half of it in flames. It then showed another newscaster, informing on the attacks.

"The attackers are demanding four traitors from their organization, one of them named Roxanne," as soon as Roxy heard that, her eyes widened "We have authorities out looking for them, and will immediately bring them back to the attackers," finished the man.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

So now the four are gonna be on the run and Zexion is gonna be- nevermind. 


	7. A plan to be made

yes it took forever and I'm SORRY! But I hope its long enough for you guys!

* * *

You know, it's sad, it seems like I've been chased my whole life. Chased by..well a lot of things. The organization, the truth, love, regret, my past, all that stuff. It's like someone doesn't want me to have peace, they're gonna keep haunting me with those chasers. Right now, I'm being chased by the org, what a surprise.

But now, as I was staring in shock at the screen, my eyes probably bigger than the plate Zexion was eating off of, the others were probably in equal shock. But I was the one being hunt down here, but for what? Okay sure, I pretty much betrayed that crap of a 'family' I had back then. But is it such a crime to find out about my past? Wouldn't you be a bit confused when you magically end up outside some weird castle? Actually..I don't know what happened when I landed there..Damn those lost memories..

When Zexion switched off the TV, I felt three pairs of eyes on me, I really don't like that feeling. I could tell Axel's was out of concern for me..but I couldn't really read the others.

Gritting my teeth I turned around, sighing. "Now what?" this didn't help at ALL, we were supposed to be looking for those damn members, but it turns out they're looking for ME. No one else, just me. Why is it always me? Axel did more treason then I could count, but why would that matter?

I ask way too many questions.

After a moment of silence, Axel met my gaze, he looked dead serious. "Well, for now we'll have to leave, but if they end up finding us, we have to fight back," a tone of grimness in his voice, and I knew he was right. There was no point running.

Demyx and Zexion nodded solemnly, everything was so serious and quiet now. We finally realized what we had to do.

* * *

_The rain was pouring down hard onto the pavement, it would of been pitch black if the moon wasn't there. The girl had no idea where she was, who she was..or why she was even there. Her chestnut hair strewn over her face, her eyes shined with a blank but confused expression. Under those eyes were pure power, something everyone else knew but she didn't._

_The strange man had told her to come here, if she knew anything about him or this world, she would of declined. But what choice did she have? It was either that or she starve or die from this weather. Sighing she continued down the road, pulling her hood up and pressing her jacket closer to herself. There was so many questions she had. So many answers she needed._

_As she neared the castle she saw a flash of red and black zoom past her, then a circle of white oddly shaped creatures surrounded her. What were those things?! The girl didn't know how to fight yet, heck, she didn't even know what her weapon was!_

_Suddenly, nausea and a pain in her side overwhelmed her, making the girl collapse onto the cold, hard concrete. Everything was blurring and turning black, the last thing she felt was strong arms pick her up and the nobodies disappeared._

"Roxy?"

I snapped out of my trance to find myself back in space, in the gummi ship. Ugh..how I hated this stupid space traveling. I NEEDED to find a way to portal. I could tell Axel was frustrated with it as well, since he always teleported to get anywhere.

Though, instead of being in front of Axel, I felt myself staring into the indigo eyes of Zexion. He looked puzzled but concerned, a book in his hand as he was seated comfortably on the couch.

"Oh er..yeah I was just dozing off.." I wasn't really used to telling others about my weird flashbacks, I only really told Axel. Though, I think Zexion would probably understand..

"I see.." he replied, examining my expression.

From the front I could see Demyx yawning and stretching in his seat, I could tell he was obviously bored. Like we all were. Axel's arms were crossed as he tensely settled in his own chair. He seemed to be deep in thought. I always questioned Axel's thoughts, mostly cause I couldn't read them. He was an enigma at times. But a hot enigma for sure.

"How much longer till we get...wherever?" I asked in a bored tone, my eyes half open. I wasn't really directing the question at anyone in particular. I was just thinking out loud, as usual.

"Eh..we're about halfway there.." sighed Axel, wishing this would go by faster, Demyx yawned again and looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Well I'm gonna go rest for a bit.." I announced and walked into the bedroom, still tired from how late Axel and I had stood up the night before. Cuddling up on the bed, I felt kind of uneasy about me being the only girl in this ship full of guys. (No I am not a stupid Mary Sue) But I shook it off as I drifted into another daze.

* * *

_The thirteen throne-like chairs were in a circle formation in the gigantic main hall where all the organization members were seated. Roxanne had just joined the organization, after being rescued by a cloaked man who she still did not know the name of. In fact, the only one she knew of was Xemnas. The rest of them had their hoods up and were silent and nonchalant as the Superior began the meeting._

"_As you all have noticed, we have a new member." he announced, gesturing towards Roxy, who timidly removed her hood. She heard a few whistles from across from her, which made her flush slightly, but she tried her best to look as impassive as the rest of them._

"_We are now a complete organization, and we'll be soon taking our forces upon the keyblade wielder..What is it number III?" the Superior looked at Number III in a bit of an annoyed way._

"_I was hoping we could test this new member's skills, to see if she is worthy of being in this organization." replied the calm voice of the muscular man seated two seats away from the Superior. Roxy froze. Test her skills?! What exactly was he planning on doing?_

_Xemnas thought this over than continued, "Very well, just try not to make much of a ruckus."_

'_Thanks for the help Xemnas.' thought Roxy_, _feeling exasperated. Looking up at Xaldin, she saw two spears floating in midair next to him. Frozen, she had a feeling what he was about to do. Violet eyes widening, the spears zoomed towards her, oh god this was it.._

_Just as she thought the spears would stab her, they stopped midair in front of her, a purple aura controlling them. Was that..her doing?! She heard the other members murmur in approval, she really did do that._

"_Impressive." admitted Number III, nodding slightly, Xemnas nodded in approval as well, seeming to be calculating something._

"_I see you control gravity..very well, I'm sure you'll make an acceptable edition to this group." he smirked, "Dismissed." _

_Roxy easily hopped down from the insanely tall chair, luckily she controlled gravity so it wasn't a big deal._ _Upon landing Xemnas approached her, "I will have number XIII show you to your room and help you in combat training." he gestured to a tall, lean man who walked over to her, he had good posture, and his muscles were defined, but not insanely huge like the other members._

"_Try to be on time as well." said Xemnas as he disappeared in a portal. Leaving Roxy and this man alone._

"_Well, now that Xemnas is done rambling. I'm Axel, commit it to memory." he smirked and removed his hood, revealing stunning emerald green eyes and spiked blood red hair._

_Roxy tried not to stare in awe, "I'm Roxy." she managed to say without stuttering, was this org full of hot guys? _

_He smiled and had a somewhat soft look in those green eyes that you could drown in. "By the way, nice reflexes on that so called 'test to challenge your skills' junk. You handled it way better than some of the other guys here." _

_Roxy felt a light blush come to her cheeks from his compliment. "Thanks."_

_The redhead looked down at her intently, and was about ready to say something when-_

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU-" _

_The scream was interrupted by a yelp which probably came from a guy, and the scream seemed to be from a very pissed off girl._

_Axel, who was looking in the direction of the screams with his eyes wide, snapped back to Roxy and plastered a nervous smile on. "So, how bout that tour eh?"_

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. ;;


End file.
